Questions and Answers
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: Jaune had a good feeling about this year. He just didn't know why.


**A.N: Hi, I realize I haven't posted in a while an for that I'm sorry.****  
**

**Here is a little something I had sitting in my idea folder and I want to get your opinion on it.**

**I was curious about putting Jaune in a position where he can watch and help team RWBY in a different way than in the show. And I felt like if Jaune was a bit older and wiser than he could help shape them into the huntresses they want to be (Does that make sense?).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There was something different about this year.

That was the general consensus in the air when Jaune left his office and made his way to his first lesson of the term.

He had been teaching at beacon for coming on 5 years and every year felt the same as the last. But now as he walked the empty halls of the ageing stone building he could feel a new life flowing around him, almost like a surge of pure energy instilled itself in the academy. Normally the mood was somber and bland, with each new wave of students acting the same as the last, all willing to do whatever it takes to get through.

But with this new batch he can feel the difference in the air, and it excites him. He can't remember the last time he was this excited to meet new students. Most of the first years he taught would disregard his lesson and call it a unnecessary and pointless subject, and over his time he has had to tell many families why their son/daughter has been removed from the academy.

To say he takes his subject seriously would be an understatement, Battle Tactics and Strategy are as important if not more so than other subjects taught at the academy. Many members of staff are quick to agree with him and often help drill into the students that the class is important and is required for them to be able to pass their first year.

As Jaune makes his way over the courtyard and to the main building he wonders what makes this year so different than the others. As he passes the fountain he can make out the faint rapid footsteps of students rushing around looking for their first class. He smiles as he points out the direction of the Aura Studies lecture hall to a group of first years, and laughs when they call him 'bro' and run to their destination.

Jaune checks his watch and relaxes when he sees he has twenty more minutes before his first class starts and resumes his relaxed pace through the halls towards his lecture hall. He turns the corner to his room and stops when he sees a couple of early risers outside his room waiting for him. He calls to them saying they can enter the room and take their places as he walks towards his room and enters behind them.

He watches as the small group of students take up seats around the room, he notices there are no full teams here yet. But as he makes his way to his desk and turns on the projection table in the centre of the room he notices the slow trickle of students entering his room and taking places with their teammates. He notices the smirking team of young men watching a young faunus girl and tells himself to address the problem before it escalates. He is about to start his lesson when a loud crash echoes throughout the room and group of eight students fumble through the double doors before taking the last few remaining seats mumbling apologies for being late.

Jaune starts up the table behind him and turns to his first class and looks at them for the first time as a whole unit. He can already make out the ones who are going to ignore most of what he says, knows which ones are going to absorb the information like sponges and which ones are going to do as little work as possible to pass.

"Right. My name is Professor Arc and welcome to Battle Tactics and Strategy. Before we begin with the workload I have to remind you that if you don't pass this class you will not be coming back for your second year. This class is a requirement for the year."

Jaune looks at their faces as the information sinks in. He has more eyes looking at him now, the ones who weren't paying attention are now leaning forward ready to at least make the attempt.

"Now is there any questions regarding the syllabus or any questions you want to ask me?"

For the next ten minutes he is answering questions about his lesson, what is the passing grade?, what's the workload like?, are there any exams at the end of the year? He finds himself slightly hopeful with this class, they seem invested in the lesson enough to actually put effort into learning what he has to teach.

"The first thing we are going to starting today is 'Knowing your enemy'. Knowing your enemy is one of the most important things you are going to learn in your time here. If you don't know your enemy how can you possibly beat him? If you know what makes them tick, what their weaknesses are then you can get a picture of what they are like. Learning these things is important in getting a picture of how to plan any successful mission."

"For instance, if you knew that the underside of a Ursa's neck is the softest part of its body and sees heat signatures then you can implement a strategy to take it out easily and quickly without putting yourselves at risk."

Jaune speaks for a good 30 minutes and notices that all his students taking notes when he speaks. He hasn't had a class this invested since he started and inwardly smiles when he walks past the front row and sees full pages of notes.

It's then he notices a hand being raised from the second row. The blonde girl looks almost surgical as she watches him, like a bird watching prey. Jaune gestures for her to ask her question.

"So knowing our enemy is important but what about knowing our teammates or allies. Wouldn't knowing all that help with the planning as well?"

Jaune pauses at the question and realizes he never mentions this in his lectures before. He chalks it up to not having a team since his first year at Beacon.

"Yes knowing the strengths and weaknesses of your allies is an important aspect to take into consideration when planning missions, thank you for pointing that out. What was your name?"

She smiles at the praise before answering his question "It's Yang"

"Well Yang, thank you for pointing out a important aspect of building a decent strategy."

He goes back to his lecture and notices that Yang is still watching him, it's almost worrying him. She looks like she's looking for something but not quite getting the answer she needs. Jaune continues with the lecture and before he knows it he only has a couple of minuets before his class ends.

"Are there any more questions before I let you go?"

He waits for a couple of seconds before he sees Yang putting her hand back up and he can hear the low groan from the group of students to his left.

"Yes Yang."

"When did you lose your arm?"

Jaune stops and looks at the blonde. Violet eyes meets his and they don't waver. He can hear the collective silence in the room and its almost deafening, but he narrows his eyes and slowly smiles. He gently sits back on his desk and takes off his jacket, leaving him in a long sleeve white shirt.

"Why do you think I lost my arm?"

Jaune notices she studies him for a couple seconds before she answers.

"You only wear one glove on your right hand, when you move it faintly rubs against itself making a light scraping noise and your shoulders are slightly different in height. You told us to know our allies and enemies."

He almost smiles at her answer. Nobody notices this quick. It took his first class almost two years to figure out what this girl has done in 1 hour. He takes off the glove on his right hand and rolls up the sleeve revealing a metal golden arm and hand.

"And which one am I Yang? Friend or Foe?"

She smiles sweetly at him before answering "I'm not sure yet."

He laughs at her answer before looking at the rest of his class. They look at mixture between shock to apathetic but all wondering the same thing.

"Want to know how I lost it?"

From the eager nods and stunned silence he walks to his desk and sits.

"My first year at Beacon we went to the Forever Fall to collect red sap. Somebody thought it would be a good idea to throw jars of the stuff at each other like a game of catch. It was going great until the jar broke and spilt over one of my teammates."

"We didn't know at the time that the sap we were collecting was a food source for Grimm in the area. We were attacked by a Major Ursa and I lost my arm protecting my injured teammate."

He noticed a small girl with a red cloak raise her hand "What happened to the Ursa?"

Jaune smiled and pointed to the large two-handed sword on the wall next to the skull of an Ursa.

"He took my arm. I took its head."

The bell rung out from the hallway and Jaune stood back up and put his jacket back on.

"Alright, check your scrolls for what I need you to read before your next lesson with me. Have a good first day, enjoy yourselves."

He watched as his students packed up and made their way out of the hall. He noticed Yang and what seemed to be her team still packing away and couldn't help but wonder ow Yang was able to figure it out so quickly. He would watch and see how well she did in all her classes before he could make any bigger decisions on what he was going to do.

If she is this perceptive this early on then with a little molding and shaping she could be a formidable opponent for anybody.

He would have to wait and see.

* * *

**A.N: So what did you think?  
**

**I realize that the characters seem OOC but it was a really early write up and I hadn't really gotten into the swing of things yet.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter of Promises. I'm having trouble with wording it right and I just want it to look and read as well as i can get it.**

**If this is something that you want to continue with then let me know.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
